shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Senzaemon Nakiri
Senzaemon Nakiri (薙切 仙左衛門 Nakiri Senzaemon) is the director of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and also the grandfather of Erina Nakiri. He is known as the Food's Demon King. Famed of his culinary industries that spread across Japan, he is both respected and feared by students and is by all means the primary figure of both the academy and the Tōtsuki Group. Appearance Senzaemon is an elderly man who has long spiky white hair with a mustache and a beard. He also has a scar on his right eye running diagonally from the middle of his forehead down to just above his right cheekbone. Despite his advanced age Senzaemon possesses a very muscular physique similar to that of an olympic class athlete. Senzaemon has a very intense, intimidating look when most students look at him, though he can sometimes have comical and much softer expressions. His wardrobe consists of a dark colored yukata tied by a white obi and normally walks around with geta. During the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Quarterfinals, Senzaemon wore a Haori over his yukata. He also apparently wears a Fundoshi. Personality As one of, if not the most highly regarded figures in the culinary world, Senzaemon is treated as a legend amongst those in the industry. As the current direct of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, Senzaemon holds an iron-clad philosophy in regards to cooking with the strict policy that Tōtsuki is infamous for. In many ways, he has high expectations for his students and does not tolerate failure. He highly values tenacity, spirit, and courage, especially those who display such mettle in the face of adversity. He has taken a special interest in the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation which currently hosts a wide variety of students who come from various backgrounds and have continued to innovate and exceed his expectations. He is also quite a doting grandfather as he wasted no time fostering his granddaughter, Erina Nakiri's extraordinary tasting abilities and has shown to have a solid bond with his other granddaughter Alice Nakiri. However, even though he respects their choices, especially the former when she failed Sōma during his entrance exam, he overruled her decision immediately after taking one bite of his dish. Whenever Senzaemon eats a dish that impresses him, he has a strange habit of stripping, removing the top portion of his yukata. Needless to say, any student who manages to accomplish this feat has earned his respect and interest. However, in rare cases, his fundoshi may unravel as well, more so to indicate the hidden potential of the person who managed to do so. History Little details about this living legend, yet it is known that Senzaemon is famed for his devilish and supreme cookery skills which surprised the world, thus he became an influential figure who build his company through his experience and efforts, the Tōtsuki Group. With the abundance of family fortunes and strong ties to the world, Senzaemon decided to build the academy to build talents to become his future co-workers for his culinary empire. Later in his life, he married and fathered at least two children, Leonora Nakiri's unnamed husband and another who has yet to be seen or mentioned. His children would later make him a grandfather to at least two grandchildren: Alice and Erina Nakiri. Plot Orientation Day Ceremony About "Gems & Jade" Shortly after the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy's entrance examination, Senzaemon received a call from Erina and is told that none has passed the entry test in a strange and livid manner. He decided to head back to the academy to search for the source of Erina's unusual anger. In the lab, Senzaemon saw the Transforming Furikake Gohan on the table and the report of Sōma Yukihira, which it is marked as disqualified. As he tasted the dish, Senzaemon found it delightfully delicious and decided to cancel Sōma's disqualification, thus registering Sōma into the Tōtsuki Academy. During the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation Orientation Ceremony, Senzaemon became the host for this ceremony and delivered a speech. In his speech, he welcomed all the students to the academy and congratulated everyone who passed the previous semester. He also made a brief statement over the 3 year course of the middle school section of the academy, wherein the students were taught different cooking theories, nutrition, sanitation, among many others. Saying however, that in the high school section, the academy would test neither knowledge nor skills during their attendance, but their primary values of the chef in order to achieve their dream. He then pointed his finger to all of the students and claimed that 99% of the overall students would be "sacrificial stepping stones" to polish the remaining 1% "gems and jades" of the academy (by adding the record of last year that out of 812 first years, only 1 hand is enough to count those who graduated). To conclude his speech, Senior Nakiri then motivated all students to keep up their best effort and devote their studies to seek their goal and to become one of those top elites. Just as both Erina and Sōma confronted each other in a post-orientation event, Senzaemon watched them in an intrigued manner and begin to wonder if Soma's fearless confrontation with his granddaughter would change the princess' spoiled ways and his underdog journey might make the academy life interesting. Senzaemon was in his office and approved his granddaughter's Shokugeki challenge against the Chan RS's president, and soon his approval for his granddaughter's Shokugeki would create Erina's road of hegemony to become his legacy one day. In the same time, he is also observing Sōma's academy life since he is the only student who confronted his granddaughter fearlessly. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Rounds Main Article:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc .]] Months after the Summer Break, Senzaemon appeared on the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election as the host, only this time with his bodyguards. His appearance is once again impressed all the 60 participants until he suddenly choked himself while inhaling the air. After finally got the hold of himself, Senzaemon informed the 60 participants about the nostalgia of the Autumn Elections's previous battle and immediately tell the rules of the Preliminary Round. He also asserts that out of all 60 participants, only 8 are qualified for this year Main Tournament and each group will go to their respective stadium. In the speech's climax, Senzaemon wished all the participants good luck while leave the stadium. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Two weeks after the Preliminary Round, Senzaemon appeared as one of the judges in the Main Tournament. He would be first witnessed the first match between Sōma against his Danish granddaughter, Alice Nakiri. As Alice smiled and waved at him, Senzaemon smiled with pride while listened to his fellow judge's compliment about Alice's past accomplishments. When Alice done her cooking, Senzaemon is intrigued over her Temari Bento and began to eat it. The flavor and shape of the dish was so unique and well-prepared, it prompted him to imagine that Alice's dish was similar to a regal Japanese Cuisine Banquet; before stood up and claimed the dish is overflowing with it's wisdom. His exaggerated compliment about Alice's food has shocked all the students in the stadium, who thought Alice was too skilled to beat. Regardless, Sōma's calm attitude has impressed Senzaemon, which he pleased to know that there was still a chef who had the mettle to challenge an uncompromising opponent. As Senzaemon asked Sōma about the dish, he learned that Sōma . Like the judges, he found the Nori Bento both amazing and astonishing with it's ingredients, especially the third box that prompted the judges happily indulged the food. When Alice refused to acknowledge the dish while questioning Sōma about the dishes "heart", Senzaemon intervened and disagreed her claims. He explained to Alice while she focused too much on the bento's technical aspects, Sōma focused on both technical and emotional aspects of the dish. He also further described that even the Temari Bento was indeed delicious, it was flawed due to it's lax of fun and novelty that brought joy and happiness to the consumers. Alice was stunned and confused over his explanation while ate Sōma's well prepared Nori Bento. With the dish has finally warmth her heart, Senzaemon declared Sōma as the first match winner, much to all the students unbelievable surprise. Senzaemon later witnessed the second match between Megumi Tadokoro and Ryō Kurokiba, which the theme was ramen. During the battle, Senzaemon claimed that ramen is popular among the Japanese delicacy since the post World War and due to that popularity, it has became world wide sensation. He also asserts that the battle is to test both participant's cooking style: flexibility and quick thinking, and he would like to see the growth of these students possessed with his own eyes. Megumi's dedications and Ryō astonishing. As Ryō's dish literary impressed almost everyone and even "challenged" him, Senzaemon gave his credit for his courage and stripped his clothes as the food's greater impact. Although he did impressed Megumi's amazing dish, Senzaemon wrote down Ryō's name and declared him as the 2nd match winner. After the match, Senzaemon sensed something wrong and made his rush to the restroom. Inside, Senzaemon would finally realized that Megumi's food has stripped his fundoshi (Japanese traditional underwear) and realized over her potential. With that kind of impression, Senzaemon considered the 92nd Generation as the Jewel Generation. On the second day of the quarterfinals, Senzaemon is present at the match between Hisako Arato and Akira Hayama. Cooking Style As the leading official in the Culinary World, Senzaemon is an extremely talented chef, though his cooking has never been shown. It is currently unknown what his cuisine forte is, however he has displayed a very diverse array of knowledge of cooking styles and principals and can pick apart most dishes with just a single bite. Trivia *Senzaemon uses the kanji for Hermit or Wizard (Sen), Left (Sa), Defense or Protection (E), and Gate (Mon). Nakiri uses the kanji for To Mow Down (Na) and Limit (Kiri) *He is also adept in Calligraphy as he is able to write down Sōma's name character with a giant brush in a short time. References zh:薙切仙左衛門 Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Nakiri Family Category:Judge Category:Chef